Rebel (episode)
MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM REBELLION EPISODE 1 “REBEL” The episode starts with a brief series prologue before the opening. Including all that has happened since 2010 AD. The narrator begins describing the major technological breakthroughs starting at 2030 A.D. “2031” “The MOBILE SUIT technology begins with the development of the NUCLEAR DUO-ACTIVITY DRIVE SYSTEM, abbreviated NDADS” “2032” “The MOBILE SUIT technology grinds to an early halt with the Carbon-Armor Mine Disaster 30 people die and 10 more are crippled for life.” “2050” “The MOBILE SUIT technology is once again studied and used, with the help of upgraded safety equipment” “2055” “Jacob Lordsman comes in contact with his first MOBILE SUIT” “2080” “Jacob Lordsman becomes the founder of the Jackals, a dictatorship hellbent on taking over the Solar System” “2084” “The Jackals succeed in their goal of domination” “The Calendar is switched over to the DARK AGE” 0009 DA “The REBELLION, a group made to take down the Jackals, is founded with the leader, codenamed ‘Death’ saying that they had every right to exist, quoting President Abraham Lincoln with ‘Any people anywhere, being inclined and having the power, have the right to rise up, and shake off the existing government, and form a new one that suits them better. This is a most valuable - a most sacred right - a right, which we hope and believe, is to liberate the world.’” The episode fades out and the opening plays After the opening a battle is shown between the Gundam Tornado and the enemy Mobile Suit, the Tornado crashes and an artificial voice repeats “Simulation Error-Pilot result- Dead” three times. The screen zooms in on a Hispanic woman in her twenties “Can no one pilot the Gundam, the greatest advance in Mobile Suit technology?” A one foot hologram of the rebel leader is shown “It would appear not, at least, no human.” The screen fades out and then fades in to a teenage boy sitting outside of a school with a girl the same age next to him. The screen turns white and says “Mission 1: Rebel” The setting is once again the Rebel Base, with Death’s hologram, Jade, Ruby and Emerald sitting around a table debating, Jade forcefully stands up. “You want to have a kid test the Gundam?” “It is sensible, our studies show he shows every sign of being one of the Superior Beings” Death replies “However, there is still a risk” “A risk?! You’re entrusting the strongest Mobile Suit that’s ever been built to a child!” Jade yells at Death “Jade you need to calm down!” Emerald yells, joining the argument “ALL OF YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!” Ruby screams “RIGHT NOW!” Everyone one is silent and Death fades only to reappear next to Ruby “Ruby, you seem to be in thought, share.” “If he indeed is a Superior Being…we have no choice, he’s the only one who can pilot it” “RUBY! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU LET A TEENAGER USE ‘’MY’’ GUNDAM!” “We all built it, Ruby’s the highest ranking besides Death…his choice” Emerald retorts “He must use it…” Ruby says after thinking for a moment “Understood…I’ll send John-Two” Death decides The series cuts to commercial with a white screen saying “Fight of the Rebellion” The series returns with a white screen saying “Defense of the dictatorship” After the fade-in, Trevor is shown exiting the school John-Two is shown outside the same school "This is John-Two, he's leaving the school now!" John-Two says into a radio "Understood! Talk to him in a secluded area!" Death's voice crackles over the radio John-Two follows Trevor until they reach an alley-way then pulls him in "You again! Did your superiors finally decide they need me in the Rebellion?" Trevor says upon seeing John "Maybe,if you can pass their test." John replies "What is this test?" Trevor inquires, looking annoyed "You have to.." John starts "What the hell do I have to do?" Trevor says confused "You have to pilot a Mobile Suit...One that no-one but a computer has passed the simulation of..." John says dramatically Trevor looks down "I'll do it!" He says loudly while looking up The ending theme plays and the credits roll